Season 3
Season 3 of Liv and Maddie began airing on September 13th, 2015 and will end in June 2016. Premise When the Rooneys can’t go to Hollywood, Hollywood comes to them! The new show Voltage begins shooting in Stevens Point with Liv as its star and a new boy in town. Meanwhile, everyone’s wondering if Maddie got her chance to tell Diggie how she felt before he left for Australia! And, Joey tries to seem cooler by getting rid of his cat shirts while Parker tries to invent a new vegetable. Liv stars in a new TV show, Voltage, with a new co-star, Josh Willcox, who is also Maddie's new boyfriend. No matter what is thrown their way, Liv and Maddie know they can handle it all as long as they’ve got each other! Episodes #09/13/15 - Continued-A-Rooney (301) #09/13/15 - Voltage-A-Rooney (302) #09/20/15 - Co-Star-A-Rooney (305) #10/04/15 - Haunt-A-Rooney (306) #10/18/15 - Cowbell-A-Rooney (304) #10/25/15 - Grandma-A-Rooney (218) #11/08/15 - Meatball-A-Rooney (307) #11/22/15 - Ask Her More-A-Rooney (308) #12/06/15 - Joy To-A-Rooney (309) #01/17/16 - Ridgewood-A-Rooney (310) #01/24/16 - Coach-A-Rooney (311) #02/21/16 - Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney (312) #03/13/16 - Vive-La-Rooney (313) #03/20/16 - Dream-A-Rooney (314) #04/10/16 - Home Run-A-Rooney (315) #04/24/16 - Scoop-A-Rooney (316) #05/08/16 - Choose-A-Rooney (317) #05/22/16 - Friend-A-Rooney (3xx) Unknown Air Dates #19.(June 2016) #20.(June 2016) Cast 'Main Cast' *Dove Cameron as Liv and Maddie Rooney *Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney *Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Parker Rooney *Kali Rocha as Karen Rooney *Benjamin King as Pete Rooney Recurring Cast *Ryan McCartan as Diggie Smalls *Jimmy Bellinger as Artie Smalls *Jordan Fisher as Holden Dippledorf *Jessica Marie Garcia as Willow Cruz *Herbie Jackson as Reggie *Shak Ghacha as Dump Truck *Carter Hastings as Evan *Kurt Long as Johnny Nimbus *Victoria Moroles as Andie Gustamante *Lucas Adams as Josh Willcox *Chloé Wepper as Gemma Special Guest Stars *Patty Duke as Grandma Janice/Great-Aunt Hilary *Kristen Bell as Herself *Lauren Taylor as Shelby Marcus *Landry Bender as Cyd Ripley *Rena Strober as Becky Bicklehoff Trivia *Season 3 started in September 2015 *Liv stars a new TV show this season called Voltage. *This season introduces Josh Willcox, an actor who plays SkyVolt's love interest, who is also Maddie's new boyfriend. *When it was announced, this season had 25 episodes but moved to 20 because of unknown reasons. *This season had a crossover event in the Halloween-theme episode Haunt-A-Rooney with the Disney Channel series "Best Friends Whenever".Also,there was another indirect crossover with "Austin & Ally",Austin Moon being mentioned by Liv,Shelby and Cyd *SPARF-A-Rooney was originally shot for Season 3, but was moved to Season 2 because Andy Grammer would guest star on it in time for Disney Channel's Sounds of Summer event. Because of this, Grandma-A-Rooney from Season 2 will be in Season 3 as a replacement for the episode.. *Season 3 officially finished filming on December 7, 2015 according to Dove Cameron's Instagram Post *On December 21, 2015, Dove Cameron and John Beck tweeted that Disney Channel has picked up Liv and Maddie for a 4th season. It will also be the last season of the series as no Disney Channel or Disney XD series has gone past a 4th season. *Liv and Maddie both get new love interests this season - Liv dates Holden Dippledorf, and Maddie dates Josh Willcox. *Season 3 is the last appearance of Diggie Smalls, as his portrayer, Ryan McCartan, has confirmed he is not returning for Season 4.Ryan McCartain not returning to the show *The finale will air in June and there is a graduation episode at the end of the season, possibly being the last episode. Finale air date, and graduation episodeGraduation at the end of the season *According to the writers, the last few season 3 episodes will give the fans an idea of what Season 4 will be like.https://twitter.com/LivAndMaddieOrg/status/715271149857296385 *This season has the same amount of episodes as Season 4 does. *The last two episodes are kind of in two parters.https://twitter.com/JohnDBeckTV/status/720499186735673344 *This season currently has the most amount of returning characters. *This is the final season to feature the Rooney's house in Wisconsin, as they move to a beach house in LA in Season 4. References Category:Season Lists Category:Lists Category:Episodes Category:Seasons